


Madness and lust.

by Crystal101



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Molestation, Multi, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal101/pseuds/Crystal101
Summary: You are just a normal college student walking home and out of no where you are kidnapped by Tom Hollonds security and left in a basement. Turns out your his sex slave and he wants you to be submissive and his wife, forever. And he won't hesitate to punish.(This is a pure fantasy Tom hollond is nothing like this irl)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fantasy. If you are triggered by the following tag please do not read.

If you are triggered please do not read. This does not represent tom hollond in anyway shape of form..


	2. Long gone.

When I woke up I realised a few things. My heard hurt, I was cold, and I had been chained up. And I could only see black. I took one gasp and realised a strange texture in my mouth. A gag.

"What's happened?" I thought to myself my body felt numb and pins and needles were buried in my feet. I forced my arms to move which created a deep stir across from what I presumed concrete flooring. My hands were behind my back and any other movement they would ache. 

My body froze and cold sweat began to drop when my heart sped to a million when I heads pads which grew louder towards me. I wanted to yell and scream or plead. I heard from what sounded like a steel metal. 

"Ahh seems your finally awake." Breaking the horrible silence a soft sinister southern (British) accent. "Thought you would never wake. Apologise for my bodyguards I told them to be gentle but from what they told me you were quite a fighter."

My senses worked like a computer analysing each and every word. My memory began to play from what happened. I was walking home from college a felt someone come behind me and grabbed me. My music was playing in my ears so I couldn't hear. These two figures were allready too strong for me as I had no physical strength. I was allready in the van and the door had been locked when I realised. Before I could act I jumped the driver desperete to crash the van the figure grabbed my waist and caught one of my arms.   
"She's a fighter. Sweetheart we don't want to hurt you but we will if you make us." The deep husky voice said as talking to me like a child.  
"Let me out!" I screamed. I bit his hand hard he let out a hiss of pain.   
"Okay you leave me no choice sweetheart." He slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the floor of the van he grabbed my hair and I felt a rough rag cover my mouth and nose I had no choice but to breathe through it. After a few seconds I felt myself go dizzy and I passed out.  
Now here I am.  
I was brought back to reality when the stranger began to speak.  
"So I am going to explain why your here and why I chose you. After that I will take your gag out and take your mask off. There's no point in screaming your underground in a concrete sound-proof room." He spoke calmly. A sense of hope wondered if he would kill me. My first hope this was a prank but after letting out he had a sound proof room. I don't think so. 

My body twitched as I felt his presence come near me his hot breath smeared my face. I gulped. "Your here because from now on. You belong to me." Those words made me go numb. "You will be my wife and my submissive. I can make you have a very pleasant life if you follow the rules. I chose you as I became obsessed with you after watching you on the mini kids." He spoke this time in a stern and orderly manner.  
"Wife.... Submissive. This guy is insane." I thought to myself.  
I jerked as I felt a cold palm touch my cheek. "I will take your mask off now. I will explain a few more things before I take your gag off." His fingers gave me my vision back.  
I was almost in complete and utter shock. No way. It was Tom hollond. This can't be real. His outfit was probably worth more then my car.   
"I must be dead." I thought. How is Tom hollond my kidnapper??  
A smirk grew on his face. "By the looks of things you know who I am." He made direct eye contact with me his hand grabbed my hair. "Like I said. Your life can be pleasent here and I can make you have a very enjoyable time. Or if you misbehave I can and will punish you and trust me I'm not someone to fuck around with." His voice turned to a aggressive growl. I suddenly feared this man. It was like he was a different person. Not the same guy. From interviews and seeing Spiderman. I had a crush on him. Well who doesn't.   
"Also... If you escape or try to I won't hesitate to kill you and your family. Being a millionaire helps being connected to dark people." His fingers slipped undoing the gag. I felt my sore muscels relax and the wet gag dropped to the floor. My mind went numb. "Kill me... My family."   
My eyes burned up as my hands began to shake.   
"Please... Don't hurt my family, don't hurt me I will behave I promise." I cried as my sore mouth parted slightly. My head turned not wanting to look at him. He knew he had completed control over me and nothing was going it change that. He loved it.   
"That's my girl. Now let me explain how things work around here. You will be staying down here for a while I don't know if you have seen but there is a little room I made just for you."  
I looked there was a bed a sink and a fridge. There was a table with two chairs a draw with a table on top and a dvd player with some books next to it. There was a doorless shape in the right hand corner of the room but I couldn't see what was inside. I could easily be my bedroom if there were any windows. Granted the walls had been painted but it had a feel of no security. "Over there is a bathroom with a toilet and shower with a towel." He pointed.  
His hand fell onto my shoulder. "So what's going to happen is your going to tell me your clothes measurements and I'm going to pay someone a lot of money to buy your some clothes. As your going to be here for a long time."   
The word awkward was too calm to describe this situation. From his point of view it looked like I wouldn't speak. So he held my neck. "Less you want me to rip those clothes off you I suggest you tell me." He hasn't out pressure on his grip just yet but I wasn't going to take chances with this guy. I breathed in a and out.   
"My shirts size is a-  
"I mean your panties and bra size. I allready have clothes you can borrow also I need your shoe size." He let his hand go he walked over to the table to grab a pencil and paper.   
"What size did you say babygirl?" The word made me cringe and made me uneasy.  
"A C cup but please only buy the bra letters as wires hurt me." I told him as clearly as I could I felt myself blushing with extreem embarrassment as I told this man who know had control over me.  
"Okay and panties?" He asked a gormless expression.   
"A medium size that should be." I swallowed.  
"Okay no problem thank you sweetie." He wrote everything down. He sat at the table and pulled his phone out. He showed me a sharp knife. "Don't you dare scream." He threatened me.  
I pursed my lips looked down. Defeated. Even if I was free from the cuffs tom physical strength was too good. From all the working out to Spiderman he could easily kill me with his bare hands.   
My thoughts were intrupted. "Hello there how could you do me a favour. Yes she's awake.... Yeah yeah your money's allready gone through. Could you get me a C cup bra about 5 pairs and could you get me 8 packs of medium panties? And also could you get sanitary pads. Thanks Joe just drop them of at mine thanks bro." He put the phone down.  
He stood up and walked over to me I felt a fleet of vomit inside me wanting to burn. He stood behind me."I'm going to take these cuffs of now and you are going to stand up and sit on the other chair at the table. Got it?" He firmly asked. "Yes." I answered. I had no choice I felt my muscels relived once I heard the click and I moved my arms my legs felt like jelly as I walked over to the table and sat on the chair which had a nice wool pillow on the bottom and front.   
Tom sat next to me analysing me as if he knew me like the back of his hand.   
"So this is what is going to happen I will check up on you everyday and bring you food. You have enough to entertain yourself with. Once you have learnt to obey me I will let you upstairs..... By that point me and you will be doing sexual intercourse. And you will be my wife." He leaned in to the point where my face was near touching his. "Give up hope of escapeing. Even if you do some how I will just say you are a crazed obsessed fan." He snarled. His facial expression changed into a smile. His mouth came close to mine. His hand slipped into my hair and grab my head securing my place. "Kiss me princess." He softly spoke.  
I closed my eyes and placed a firm kiss on the lips. I had to go along with it. It was the only way of survival. His lips were wet and his hot breath was almost distracting. I had to gain his trust. I had to make him belive I was to obey him.  
"Good girl. I guess I can be nice to you." He murmured pulling away. He walked towards the door opening a safe code.   
"I will be back around 5ish to bring your dinner. We will talk then. There are DVDs and other activities you can do to keep yourself occupied." He walked out. Shutting from what was a complete steel door with extra security and padlocks, I couldn't break that door down. There was only me and a lonely silent atmosphere around me. I swallowed even though my mouth was bone dry. I stood up and walked over to my single bed it was a simple white bed that could easily been mine back home with only the fact it wasn't. Simple snow white sheets and a pillow to rest. I took my shoes off and laid down on the bed. For a few minutes I laid there. Still and emotionally exhausted. My body was frozen despite my kidnapper not being there. A flood of paranoid thoughts came though which sent my body into a panic. "I'm gonna die here. He could kill me and leave me. I'm never going to see my family again. I won't have a future, what will I do??" Hot tears flooded down my face as I lost control. I gasped but my hand covered my mouth not wanting him to hear despite the sound proof surroundings. I crept under the sheets and screamed into the pillow. I sobbed until I went numb. I laid there in the bed a hour passed. I was starving. There was no clock in the room so it felt like weeks. My mouth was dry and my eyes were sore. My body gave up on staying awake and I fell asleep and into oblivion.   
The sound of a loud door woke me up. Tom was there with a large tray. 3 plates a drink a small bowl and one cup. "Wake up baby." He placed the tray on the table I was starving.


End file.
